Near to You
by AhavaFikir
Summary: Having had enough of her selfish mother, innocent and soft-spoken Bella Swan moves to Forks to live with her father and attend UofW. Boys are nothing but trouble, she reminded herself. For some odd reason though, she couldn't brush off the feeling that Paul Lahote was different. He was a broody, angry wolf and he wanted her...more than he had ever wanted anyone. Imprint. BxP
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ _I have no beta for this story, so apologies in advance as it might be a bit rough._

 _Leave a review if you like. Thanks for reading._

 _Disclaimer: like you don't already know._

* * *

"Bella, honey, I'm going to miss you so much."

Bella hugged her mother and turned around to board her plane. How she wished she could say those words back to her mother. The reality was, Bella Swan had had enough of her mother. Harsh when put that way but there was no other way to say it. From the moment her parents separated and Renee dragged Bella to Arizona with her, Bella had been the mother in their relationship.

It was Bella who had to remind Renee to pay the for bills and eventually she was the one paying for them. It was Bella who had to grocery shop and cook because only the Lord knew how bare their fridge would go if she didn't. It was Bella who had wanted nothing more than to have a present mother but instead she was given a child.

Bella did not hate her mother. She _loved_ her. But enough was enough. Phil made Renee better and for that, Bella would always be grateful. It seemed as though Bella was a constant reminder of her failed life with Charlie. Between Phil's baseball training and games, Renee was even less present in her life than usual. Bella swore to herself that once she graduated, she would go to Forks to live with her father and attend college there.

Her father was surprised to say the least when she proposed the idea to him.

"Uh, are you sure about that Bells?" That was his response. She understood his lack of excitement, it wasn't like they were ever close. She visited him most summers in rainy, wet Forks and that was that. Charlie knew that Renee was irresponsible but he did not know how far deep it ran.

Bella sat in her seat, contemplating many things about her life. She was ready to move on and start her new life. She'd missed out on a lot of things while growing up, too busy trying to fill in the shoes made for her parents to wear. School was her outlet and leaving Renee to pursue a higher education was the most selfish thing she had ever done.

* * *

"You look good, Bells."

"Dad, you say that every summer I see you," she replied, with a soft smile lingering on her face. He was as she always remembered him. Charlie was a man of little words and that was something Bella appreciated because that meant he never hovered.

Her room was as she left it the last time she was in Forks. "I uh, changed the comforter and sheets for you. Didn't want to change anything else," he mumbled while scratching his head.

"Thanks dad. I appreciate it." He left her to get settled in. She unpacked a bit and then fell victim to jetlag.

Bella woke up the sounds of a wolf howling. _Weird._ Then again, they did live super close to the woods. Hopping into the shower, she allowed for the warm water to beat down on her. So much would change. How would life be in Forks? Not wanting to do anymore thinking, Bella left the shower, got changed and made her way down the stairs.

"Let's go! C'mon you've gotta be kidding me!"

Of course, he was watching the game. That made Bella smile. "Hey da—," she cut her sentence short as she realized who else was there with him. Billy and Jacob Black.

Jacob Black had changed. He had really changed. Sitting on the lone, one-person couch, his frame seemed to take over the entire thing.

"Jake, your hair!"

The whole room of three men erupted with laughter. He stood up. _Impossible._ She was just here last summer and she could've sworn he was just as tall as her. This was no growth spurt, it was as if he had doubled in size.

Approaching her with open arms he said, "I haven't seen you since when again and all you miss is my hair? I'm wounded."

His arms engulfed her. God, he was _hot._ "You're hot." His face shot up a smirk.

"No, you're hot, like you're really hot. I mean temperature wise, hot," she stumbled on her words. Her soft, creamy face started flaming as the blush of embarrassment started to paint her cheeks.

"Just messing with you, Bells. I missed you." It was no secret that Jacob Black always had a crush on Bella Swan. No secret to everyone but her. When she would leave after the summer, they would occasionally keep in touch. Looking at her now, Jacob wished nothing more than to have imprinted on her. He knew that she wasn't his as soon their eyes locked and the world did not shift.

"I missed you too, Jake. Of course, you too Billy!" Moving from Jacob's side, Bella went over to lean down and hug Billy.

"It's good to have you back, Bella. For good. Old Sawn here wouldn't shut up about how you were coming down and that you were staying." That granted Billy an elbow from her flushed father. Bella's heart jumped after hearing those words but she said or did nothing in return, other than just smile.

"Have you guys eaten? I could make some dinner," she offered.

"Oh, Bells you don't have to do that," Charlie protested. However, Bella was having none of that. She loved to cook. Growing up with her mother, Bella cooked all the time and she actually enjoyed it. More importantly, she was really good at it.

"Jake, help me?" Her father and Billy chuckled upon hearing her words. Nonetheless, Jacob Black followed right behind her.

* * *

As Bella cooked and Jake watched, they caught up on time lost. It was as if Bella had never left.

"So, you leave Arizona and come here to go to University of Washington. I'm proud of you, Bells. Never imagined you'd be living here permanently."

She sighed. Indeed, no one imagined that she would ever leave Arizona. Ruminating on Jake's word, she realized how imperative it was that she left. She would've been trapped there and would have forever been a caretaker for her grown mother.

"Yeah, me too. And you, huh? Look at you. I mean, you cut your hair and doubled in size. How does that even happen?" she pressed. There was something quite different about him that she couldn't put her finger on. It wasn't just his body or his hair. Deep in his eyes, it was as though there was something a bit feral in there. _Huh._

"Growth spurts and working out," he dismissed quickly. She let it go and it probably was nothing. Bella had always had a problem of being too observant. Her teachers would always be on her case about that.

The oven beeped, letting her know that her lasagna was ready. She turned it off and opened the oven just a bit to let it slowly start to cool down. She began chopping the lettuce for her salad and realized she needed a bowl. Opening the cabinet, she faced the harsh reality of her short stature. That didn't stop her from trying though.

Jacob watched with a smile on his face. He watched her small feet move up, as her arms tried to stretch to limits they weren't made for. God, she was cute. Standing up, he moved to stand right behind her. Feeling his warm body behind her, Bella turned around and ducked around him before he could box her in. Her face was flushed. After all, Bella Swan and boys were never a thing.

Jake easily stretched his long, tan, and muscular arm to grab the bowl for her. His shirt rode up his bicep, revealing what seemed to be a… _tattoo?_

"You got a tattoo?!" What else was different about him? Actually no, she should be asking, what was the same about Jacob Black? Setting the bowl down, Jake turned to face her.

"Uh yeah, lots of guys on the reservation have it. It's a traditional thing."

Right. It didn't take a genius to know that a secret was lingering in those answers.

* * *

"Mhagodbwlatisissogoood," Jake mumbled with a mouth full of lasagna. The rest of the men seemed to agree as they nodded their head in union, too focused on their food to even make a comment. It made her heart happy. _Men._ She wondered what Charlie ate on a daily basis.

With Billy, Charlie, and herself completely stuffed, Jake seemed like he was nowhere near done. Where did the boy put it all? When they were all done, Bella and Jake began to clear the table. They washed the dishes in a comfortable silence. Bellies stuffed and hearts happy, Jake and Billy decided it was time to leave.

"I'll walk you out, let me just grab a sweater," she said, running up the stairs to put on something warmer since it was a bit chilly outside.

They were already outside by the time she was back in the living room. The front door was cracked open and she heard Billy say, "She's observant, Charlie."

It wasn't said in a complimentary way though. It was dark and almost like he wished she wasn't. _Weird._

Opening the door further, she walked over to them. "Bells, we need to hang out some more. Call me, ok?"

She nodded and gave Jake a sweet hug. Untangling herself from him, she leaned to do the same with Billy. "I'm happy to see you back, Bella. Get settled well."

With that, the father son duo left the Swan residence. Charlie put an arm around Bella and walked her back inside. It was a somewhat intimate moment and Bella was starting to feel more at home than she ever did when she was back in Arizona.

* * *

Weeks passed with Bella and Jake hanging out here and there. He would come over and she would cook and they'd talk or watch a movie. She really did miss having someone like him.

Her phone rang and as usual, it was Jake. He wanted her to come down to the reservation and attend a bonfire. "Are you sure, Jake? I don't want to intrude."

"Bells, you used to always come as a kid. Nothing's changed. It starts at 7 and I will see you there."

"I—," the line went dead. And so, Bella was going to a bonfire. Before she could even think about that though, she had to go down to the University of Washington to finish up some paperwork and make sure everything was ready. The college was about a thirty-minute drive from her home.

Bella hopped into the truck that Charlie had gotten her and made her way to her school. The school was lovely and she could not wait until the fall so that school would be in session. She was such a nerd, sometimes it made her sick.

With her paperwork all in order and classes all chosen, Bella walked back to her car and got settled in. She put her keys in the ignition only to find that it wouldn't start. After several tries and a mini-heart attack, she heard her truck's usual roar and began to drive. Twilight was approaching as Bella continued to drive up the main road.

Out of nowhere, her truck made some unusual noise and all together, stopped running. "No, no, no, no! You've gotta be kidding me."

As independent as Bella Swan was, she knew not one thing when it came to cars. Nada. "Just my luck, stupid car," she slapped her steering wheel. She called her dad and he didn't answer. Granted, he was at work. She wanted to call Jake but then again, she didn't want to bother him. It was either call him or be stuck out here until God knows how long.

Angrily, she got out her car, pinching the bridge of her nose. She was not made for situations like this. Bella Swan liked order and planning. Frustrated, she started slamming her hand on the hood on her car, as if that would magically make it work again.

Her lashing out was cut short when a car came to a stop right behind her and out stepped the most strikingly beautiful man she had ever seen.

* * *

He was a broody, angry, wolf.

Throughout his 21 years of life, Paul Lahote had it pretty rough. His father was a drunk who one day took the life of his sweet mother. Paul was too young to protect her. _He wasn't strong enough to protect his own mother._ He beat her too hard one night and didn't realize until morning, that she had gone cold. He found Paul's head buried on his mother's chest. His father fled. _Coward._

Paul was only 10.

11 years had come and gone like the wind.

Sam Uley and his mother took him in. Sam's mom, Elsa, raised him like her own and she, in so many ways, reminded him of his own mother. Paul was bitter for many years following his mother's death. A couple more years passed and that bitterness slowly cultivated into anger. Suffice to say, many saw Paul as a hothead and no one dared to say anything to him for they feared him.

Sam and Paul became pretty close throughout the years. With Sam being five years older than him, he took on the role of big brother, although Paul would never tell him that.

Sam was first to phase. Then Paul. Then Jared. Then Quil and Embry. Then, rightful alpha, Jake. Oh, also Leah, the first female wolf. Then sweet little Seth.

Paul loved being a wolf. He was the most aggressive and fastest one in the Pack. That being said, following orders was never easy for him and Sam tired to order him around as little as possible. Sam Uley had a soft spot for Paul, a favoritism that the rest of the Pack envied. However, besides Sam and Elsa, no one really knew how deep Paul's hurt ran. Paul was closed off from the rest of the Pack. None could even see into his mind when phased, a skill he acquired due to the circumstances of his life.

Now, Paul lived in his own home, the one where his coward father, murdered his mother. He made the place his own, bare and simple. After he graduated high school, Paul began working at a club right by the University of Washington. It was good pay and meant all the ass he wanted. The ladies practically threw themselves at him.

He never saw the same girl more than once, maybe twice if he was having a bad week. He didn't care for a relationship and swore on his life to never let anyone in.

So here he was, off work early, making his way down the main road. There was a bonfire tonight and that meant moonshine and moonshine meant getting drunk. Regular liquor didn't do the job for him. He needed the real stuff.

He was speeding as usual but started to break when he saw a huge Chevy truck stopped in the middle of the road. As he got closer, he inhaled the sweetest smell. _Vanilla and lavender._ His wolf urged for him to stop and so he did. In front of him, slamming her tiny hands on the hood of her car, was the most captivating girl he had ever seen.

As soon as he came to a stop, her eyes were fixated on him, watching his every move. She'd stopped hitting her car and instead, turned all her focus to the mysterious man. Getting out of his car, he cautiously approached her. In the time it took to approach her, his gaze assessed her body. She was tiny, perhaps around 5'1…petite in general but a midget compared to his towering 6'6". She was… _beautiful._ Her face was soft, lips plump and red, nose small, and her eyes—

The world stopped. All he could see was _her._ His heart ached for her. Paul's mouth slightly opened, not speaking and just staring at her.

Bella Swan froze as this handsome mystery man approached her. He was big…bigger than Jake. Tan skinned, Bella could tell right away that he was a Quileute. Standing right in front on her, she waited for him to speak but all he did was stare with those eyes. _Those eyes._

There was something untamed about them. _About him._ Those eyes stared at her…hard. Bella started to feel uncomfortable. She cleared her throat, hoping that would get him to say something.

Nothing.

Not trusting her own voice, Bella whispered, "Uh…hi." That seemed to do it. He blinked, as if he was unsure of what to say.

Bella would've missed it but she saw his lip curl back as he quietly whispered, " _Mine."_

"Um…what? I'm sorry, you didn't have to stop. My car just stopped on me in the middle of the road. Otherwise, I would've pulled over to the side of the road…obviously. Um," Bella rambled, not knowing what to say.

"Let me see if I can help with that," he said, in a deep voice that she longed to hear again. What the heck was wrong with her? She felt hot. The way he said those words…Bella licked her lips.

"You really don't have to." She really wanted him to though. Brushing past her, they briefly made contact for a quick second. He was hot too, like really hot. _Just like Jake._ He pushed her the hood of her car up and started working on God knows what. He also had the same tattoo. _Interesting._

Paul didn't know what to say to her. For fucks sake, he never had trouble talking to any girl before. She left him speechless. He remembered her. She was Chief Swan's daughter, the girl always in Jake's head.

"I'm sorry. You're very kind for helping me. I called my father but he's at work. Oh, right…I'm Bella by the way. Probably should've introduced myself first." He could tell she was nervous and that she rambled a lot.

"I'm Paul. Paul Lahote," he mumbled. _Paul._ It was safe to say, Bella Swan had butterflies in her stomach. Her face flushed once again and Paul couldn't help but give her the sexiest smile she had ever seen. Goodness, what had gotten into her?

Bella Swan and boys were never a thing. She was, to put it frankly, completely inexperienced in the love department. She'd never even kissed a boy! To Bella, guys were a distraction and love was really nothing but trouble…look at her parents. Plus, boys weren't really interested in her to begin with. She was comfortable being alone…all she knew was how to be alone.

"You're all set." She found herself wishing he hadn't finished so quickly. He found himself wishing the same.

"I uh, I really appreciate it, Paul." The wolf purred as she said his name.

"Yeah, no big deal," he brushed off.

"I guess I'll see you around," she said, her voice soft.

"Yeah, something like that," he smirked. Bella hopped into her car, unable to explain the feelings that overcame her.

 _Boys are nothing but trouble,_ she reminded herself. For some odd reason though, she couldn't brush off the feeling that Paul Lahote, was different.

She was confused. He could tell as she jumped into her car. _Fuck._ He didn't know how to feel either. He knew one thing though…he _wanted_ her. He wanted her more than he has ever wanted anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

'

 _I told you, I was trouble…you know, that I'm no good._

'

Don't think about him. Don't think about him. Don't think about him.

Bella's head was like a broken record, constantly on repeat with thoughts of reminding herself to stop thinking about _Paul._ She had to admit, no boy had ever affected her this way before. All she did was talk to the guy, for crying out loud. But she felt as though he had ignited something within her. A fire.

Running around her home, she tried to get ready as quickly as possible. She threw on some skinny jeans and a long sleeved black top. Letting out her long, wavy hair and putting on some much-needed chap stick, she made her way out the door. She would go to the bonfire and have fun, she decided.

She drove down to the reservation, her head infested by thoughts of _him_. The entire reservation had such a home vibe about it. Parking her car, she stayed seated in her seat to take in the view. From afar, she could see people dancing around the bright fire. Some were sitting and talking, others were eating and drinking. It looked peaceful.

A knock on her window disrupted her from her thoughts. "Bells! You just gonna sit there or join the party?"

She opened her door and jumped out of her truck. Immediately, she was engulfed by Jake's arms. Her soft, creamy face wore a smile, with the usual light blush painting her face. Putting his arm lazily around her, they started to walk towards the crowd.

"Sorry, I'm late. My car started having problems and stopped on me in the middle of the road," Jacob halted their walking and turned her to face him.

"Why didn't you call me? Wait, how did you get it to work?"

"I was going to call but then this guy, Paul, he pulled over to help me. He was really kind. He fixed it. Oh! He even had the same tattoo as you. Pretty sure he's from the res. Do you know him?"

She was going to continue walking but Bella assessed Jacob's face. It went from shock to… _anger?_ "Bella, you really should've called me. Listen, Paul…he's not safe to be around..." he trailed off, grabbing her shoulders with his enormous hands. His eyes were fired up, the feral part she saw within them taking a much larger hold.

"I tell you he helped me and that's what you have to say about him?" Bella was usually a very level-headed person. She never judged others unless they gave her a reason to and always gave everyone a chance. She was baffled.

"Bella, you don't understand –," he begged.

"No Jake, you don't understand. He was nice to me when he didn't have to be. Look, I don't want to argue, okay? It doesn't even matter." She was upset. What could make Jake say that about Paul? He really was nice to her and that was that.

Scratching his head, he responded, "Yeah, sure. Let me introduce you to some people."

They continued to walk until they reached a couple of boys around the same height and build as Jake. All were shirtless, bearing the same tattoo and tan skin. Sure, it was summer but nonetheless still a bit chilly.

"Hey guys, meet Bella," Jacob said loudly, arm still around her. All the boys turned their attention to her, their eyes gazing at her up and down. She felt small under their gaze and felt a bit awkward so she broke the silence with a nervous wave and a quiet hello.

"So, you're the infamous Bella Swan," a boy grinned at her. Bella giggled at his comment and the boys could see why their Jake was drawn to her. A beautiful girl indeed.

Jacob pointed his finger at each boy, "Quil…Embry…and Seth."

"It's really great to meet you all," she said genuinely, nibbling on her lower lip. They all seemed like decent boys, all around Jake's age and all with the same animalistic aura about them.

"Bells, why don't you go grab some food?" Jake suggested. Right on que, her stomach growled. A tad bit embarrassed, she put a palm on her small belly. Nodding, she turned away from the group and slowly made her way over to the table with all the food. Her thoughts wandered as she piled on food to her plate. The reservation was such a beautiful place with so many traditions. A home ambiance surrounded the entirety of the place.

Bella craved that same feeling of peace and home in her life. With a sigh, she rid herself of the silly thoughts. She would never find that, not really. Grabbing a napkin, Bella was about to walk back to where Jake and his friends were when she felt eyes on her. Instinctively, she turned to face the eyes on her. _Paul._

She was sure her heart was beating off rhythm. There he sat in one of those beach chairs, all by himself. He kept his eye on her and she found herself unable to break eye contact. Her face must have been that of a tomato. Before she knew it, she was walking towards him, away from where everyone else was gathered. Her entire way there, they kept their eyes locked on each other.

"Paul," it came out breathless. Truth to be told, she felt out of breath. She granted him a small smile, still feeling grateful for his help earlier.

"Bella," he took a long swig of what she assumed was some sort of alcoholic beverage. They broke eye contact then. Looking at the rest of him, she realized that he too was shirtless. Body made of nothing but muscle. She wanted to talk to him but then again, she was shy Bella and so she did what Bella did best…ramble.

"I didn't think I would see you here, um, well I knew you had to be from the res but I wasn't completely sure. By the way, thanks so much again for helping me with my car. I should probably really get it all checked out before I have to start commuting to school. By the way, aren't you cold?"

His eyes found their way back to her face. He was looking up at her from his seat. Something about him seemed freer, probably had something to do with the drink in his hand. Still looking at her, he licked his lips.

"You nervous, Bella," he gave her a lazy smirk and it came out as more of a statement than a question. She couldn't help but blush and look away. She felt hot and it did not help that he was correct.

"You know your friend Jake is probably missing you over there. You should go. Wouldn't want to upset him again now, would ya?" Her eyes snapped back to meet his. They seemed more feral than before. So, he heard their conversation earlier?

"Paul, Jake was just upset that I didn't call him. He's grateful too that you helped me," she murmured. Paul let out a heartless laugh, taking another long sip of his drink.

"If you knew what's good for you, you would listen to him."

Without another word, he got up from his seat, towering over her. His body was so close to hers that she could feel _heat_ radiating from him. He let out somewhat of a pained sigh and walked away.

 _What?_

What just happened? Bella stood there, frozen, looking at where Paul once stood. Her eyes followed him as he continued to walk away from her. For some reason, it hurt to see him walk away. Had she done something wrong or did she just happen to stumble on some unknown feud between him and Jake?

So much for having fun. With her plate of food still in her hand, she turned and started to walk her way over to Jake and the rest of the boys. They were all watching her, gazes hard.

Reaching them, she said, "Sorry, I just ran into Paul."

None of the boys seemed pleased to hear that. There was tension in the air and Bella knew that it had something to do with Paul. Appetite lost and mood suddenly blue, Bella silently nibbled on her food.

Slowly, the boys got back to their talking. Jacob nudged her lightly, snapping her out of her once again consuming thoughts. She smiled at him. With the other boys preoccupied by the current conversation they were having, Bella decided to ask Jake the one thing weighing on her all night.

"Jake, about Paul…Why did you say that about him? And it's obviously not just you that feels a certain way about him, I see it in them too," she whispered at him nervously.

Jake exhaled a long breath. Looking afar into the distance, he said, "He isn't someone you can be friends with, Bella. I know you think he's nice or whatever just because he stopped to help you with your car but don't be fooled. He'll hurt you."

Bella Swan had a tendency to always try to find the good in people. It really hurt her to think that Jake felt this way about him.

"Does he have friends here?" she asked curiously. Jake let out a wicked chuckle and that seemed to catch the attention of the boys.

"Bella, Paul Lahote doesn't do friends. Especially with girls. Besides Sam, he sticks to himself," Quil jumped in, looking over at who she assumed to be Sam. He was built too, cuddling a beautiful woman on a blanket.

"So, if he sticks to himself, why do you guys not like him?" Bella was just trying to understand. Truth to be told, she didn't know why she was pressing into this so much. Nonetheless, she felt drawn to Paul and maybe they could be friends.

"It's complicated. Just stay away from him," Embry instructed. There was obviously something she was missing. She didn't respond to Embry and she wasn't really planning on listening to him. She had heard enough of their dislike for Paul.

No one really chooses to be alone or not have friends. Bella was a testament of that. She wanted to give Paul Lahote a chance. Maybe she could bake him cookies or something as a thank you for fixing her car. Yes, she would do that. If after that, he doesn't want to be her friend, then Bella will let it go.

No way she would let Jake and the rest of the boys know of her plan. She knew they'd object and judge. So, she reminded herself to ask Sam about where Paul resided before she left. With this plan in the back of her mind, she felt _content._

'

* * *

'

He hurt her. He remembered the hint of pain in her eyes when he told her that she should stay away from her if she knew what was best for her. God, she was beautiful. Instead of taking the opportunity to talk to her, Paul pushed her away because that was his area of expertise.

He overheard her conversation with Jake, him telling her to stay away from him. Paul couldn't help but recall the way she defended him. She didn't even _know_ him. So why the hell did she care about him? He was currently sitting on the front porch of his place, drinking the sorrows of his life away.

Paul's wolf was angry. Angry that Paul would push away his mate instead of asking her to spend time with together. But Paul didn't want to let her in, he just couldn't do that. He barely knew the girl. She seemed to have a lot of heart and Paul did not want to be held responsible for tearing that heart into shreds. His life was just fine without her.

Growling, he took the last sip of moonshine and flung the cup away. "Should I even ask?"

Of course, Sam was here. He had seen the entire interaction between the Swan girl and his brother. Surprised was understatement when he watched the petite girl approach the isolated Paul.

Sam loved Paul. It was always a silent, unspoken fact. He'd seen his brother suffer too much in his 21 years of life.

He too had overheard the Swan girl arguing with Jake about Paul. He couldn't help but eavesdrop into their conversation. He was not surprised that Jake was badmouthing Paul to Bella but was taken aback when she defended Paul. Watching her interaction with Paul at the bonfire, he sensed some underlying tension. After watching and observing, Sam's thoughts wandered as he cuddled his beautiful Emily.

"Ask what?" an obviously tipsy Paul shot back. Sam walked up the front porch and took a seat next to him.

"The Swan girl."

"What about her?" So, it was something. If there's one thing Sam knew about his brother it is that sometimes, all he needed was a little push.

"You tell me. Heard you helped her with her car and even heard her tellin' Jake that you were _nice_ to her," Sam grinned. Nice would not be the usual word to describe Paul. His brother liked to get laid and never did relationships. So, unless he was trying to get into the little Swan's pants, there was something else at play…something Sam knew deep inside but wanted Paul himself to tell him.

As alpha, when seeing the Swan girl, Sam felt the pull too. He felt the need to protect her as one of his own.

"What do you want me to say, Sam? Fuck, I don't even know," he grabbed his hair, pulling as if that would give him some sort of clarity.

Sam remained silent, knowing he would spit it out. Minutes passed and no words were exchanged.

"Dammit. I…I imprinted on her, Sam," he forced out, voice breaking at the end.

Sam howled, almost forgetting that he was still in his human form. Paul's admittance though called for a congratulatory howl.

"This isn't a good thing! I'm not made for this shit, ok?"

"Paul, you haven't even made an effort. You don't even know what it's like," Sam reasoned.

"Don't needa try to know I'm fine just the way I am."

"For fucks sake Paul. All I'm asking is for you to be open minded about the situation."

"Whatever."

That marked the end of the conversation. This behavior wasn't new to Sam. Paul was stubborn when he wanted to be but Sam out of all people knew that it was a mask put it place to avoid getting hurt. At least he admitted it. Knowing their conversation was over, Sam made his way back to the bonfire.

'

'

 _Please Taha Aki, grant Paul happiness,_ Sam silently prayed. He was picking up empty cans of beer when he felt the presence of the Swan girl near him. She was nervously approaching him, almost as if she was contemplating whether she should or should not. Picking up a beer can by her feet, she made her way over to him.

"Sam?" she questioned, unsure. The girl was small, almost a midget compared to himself, even smaller next to Paul he imagined. She had a kind looking face with innocence written all over it.

"That's me. What can I do for you, Bella?" he saw her take in a shocked breath as he said her name.

Her face started turning red. Just ask the damn question, she told herself. "Uh well, I was just wondering…Um, do you know where Paul lives? I'm asking in a completely not stalker-ish way. I mean, I just want to drop off some cookies or something. He helped me with my car and uh, I've already said thanks but I just want him to know that I really did appreciate the help," she was out of breath when she finished speaking.

Damn, the girl could ramble. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle, followed by, "That's a great idea. I'm sure Paul would like that. That man can eat cookies for days."

He told her where he lived and her eyes sparkled at his response. Finally, a person who didn't have to say something bad about Paul.

"And Bella, Paul's a great guy." She gave him a huge smile, acknowledging his statement. The girl thanked him and practically skipped her way back to her car.

She radiated happiness and Sam couldn't help but smile as he got the feeling deep inside that things were about to really change for his brother.

* * *

Cookies baked and put in one large Tupperware, Bella was ready to go. Nervous did not even begin to describe the way she was feeling. _Just a grateful person going to drop off cookies for a good Samaritan,_ she reassured herself. Obviously, Jake did not know she would be going to reservation nor did he need to. She made sure to bake a little extra for her father who was currently at work.

Opening the passenger side door, she put the Tupperware full of cookies on the seat. She made her way around to the driver's side and hopped in. She had to put the address in her GPS although she knew the way up until the reached the res.

After five or so minutes of driving into the reservation, she turned into a more wooded area. Behind it was a medium sized home, with a nice little porch area. Pulling up, she parked her car and took a deep breath to calm herself. _Why was she even here?_

Maybe he wasn't even home. That thought went out the window when she looked around a bit and spotted the all too familiar car that stopped to help her. Getting a handle on herself, she grabbed the cookies in one arm and opened her car door with the other. She walked up the front porch steps and came face to face with the door. Her heart was beating so fast. Raising her unoccupied hand up, she prepared to knock on the door. Just as her knuckle was about to knock, the door flung open. Standing behind it was none other than, Paul Lahote.

She quickly dropped her hand. Lips parted slightly as if to speak but neither did. Their eyes were locked together, both lost in each other's depth. Her eyes moved from his face, only to realize that once again, he was shirtless. It was much different when it was daylight outside. Her face burned and she tore her eyes away from his body.

Clearing her throat, she said, "I made these. For you." Holding the container of cookies in both hands, she stretched her arms out to him. He didn't respond but instead kept looking at the cookies in her hands.

"I wasn't sure what kind you liked so I just made chocolate chips and some sugar ones. I know I've already said thanks but I don't know, I just wanted to do this," she disclosed. She nudged the cookies in his direction once again. This time, his enormous hands reached out and engulfed hers. Instead of moving his hands away along with the container, he kept them there.

Bella felt the warmth and security of his hands. "Thank you," he whispered. This was the first time someone had done something for Paul besides Elsa or Sam. She didn't even know him, yet she made him feel as though he… _mattered._ And those hands. As he held her hands in his, he felt their delicacy and softness. Paul wanted nothing more than to keep holding her tiny hands. Not wanting to frighten her or make things weird, he abruptly removed his hands from hers, taking the cookies.

 _Ask her to come in,_ the wolf encouraged.

"Of course, it was the least I could do," she beamed, happy that he accepted the baked goods. They looked at each other some more, something that they did often it seemed.

Not wanting to intrude on his time or home, Bella said, "Well, I should get going." She _wanted_ more time with him.

"Bella, come in." It came out less like an invite and more like an order. The wolf was more present than ever, wanting to show dominance to their imprint.

Her heart soared at the invitation but she tried to not show the effect it was having on her. Looking up at him, she gave him a small smile as he stepped aside to let her in. His house was beautiful but bare…as if something was missing. Paul watched her eyes roam the place, taking it all in. There really was not much to look at.

"You have a beautiful place, Paul," Bella said, standing by the doorway, awkwardly. He gave her a slight nod in appreciation for the compliment. He walked over towards the couch and she followed. Both took a seat at the polar ends of the couch and faced each other. He was staring at her again.

He wanted her _so_ bad. Then again, the man in him was still so conflicted by her. Why was she being so kind to him? He could understand why she was thankful at first but shouldn't she be scared or skeptical of him after having the conversation with Jake and the others? But good god was she beautiful. His thoughts were everywhere, fuck.

To Bella, it looked as though Paul was having an internal struggle. Not once did his eyes leave her face. Those damn eyes. They looked caged but so sharp, piercing through the most intimate parts of her.

"Um, so…do you live alone?" Bella asked, breaking the silence. There were no pictures up, the walls were bare and so Bella was curious. As soon as she spoke, he broke out of his trance. Running a hand through his hair, he answered, "Yeah."

Bella did not want to pry but she knew there was more to that answer. Paul wanted to know about her. His wolf was nagging him, wanting to know more about their mate.

"Heard Jake say you'd be going to University of Washington. Isn't that a long way from Arizona?" There was so much intensity in each word he spoke.

Clearing her throat, she answered, "Uh, yeah…yeah. A long way. Just thought it was the best option, especially since Charlie's here."

"And what do you want to study?" he craved to know more and to continue to hear her silky, sweet voice.

Her eyes lit up at his question, excited to tell him. "Education. I want to be a teacher. I think school is such an integral part of childhood and I want to be a teacher that makes a difference during a child's most crucial part of life." She was beaming. It was so refreshing to see her talk about what she loved that it made Paul's heart flutter. _What the fuck?_ He felt so peculiar but seeing her happy made him… _happy._

"And you, Paul? What do you do?"

"Graduated high school but that's it. Now I just work at a club as a bouncer." He watched her face to see her reaction. She just seemed intrigued, as though she was thinking deep about something.

"Do you like it? Being a bouncer, I mean?" She felt stupid for asking but wanted to get to know him.

Her question surprised him. No one's ever asked him that before. "It pays well and it's a good time, so I guess so." She didn't seem to understand the latter part of the remark or if she did, she didn't let on.

To Paul or really to anyone, Bella Swan was as innocent as they come. A major reason why Paul was trying his best to distance himself from her. He did not want to corrupt her or hurt her. Girls like here were not made for guys like him. She wore her heart of her sleeve and he would be the one to crush it and that was not something he wanted on his conscious.

"Paul, can I ask you something personal?" she asked quietly, voice almost shaky. She was nervous.

If it was anyone else asking him this question, he would tell them to piss off. However, Bella was not just anybody to him as much as he tried to pretend like she was. He gave her a curt nod, signaling for her to continue.

"Tell me if I'm overstepping, please. Well uh, the other day, you said that I should listen to Jake if I knew what was best for me. I mean, Paul I think you are a _nice_ person, so I just don't understand why Jake and the others say things like that about you. Why do you let them say those things about you?"

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He knew this conversation was bound to come up at some point. Paul was surprised that she was able to keep up with his unpredictable temperament; one second he was telling her to stay away and the next inviting her into his home. A personal question indeed.

"I don't care what they say. But I meant what I said, if you knew what was best for you, you would stay away," guarded Paul once again made his debut.

She looked flabbergasted to say the least. "I…what? Why?"

As much Paul wanted her, he could not do this. He wanted to protect her from himself and to do that, it meant doing this.

"You and I, we can't work. Look Bella, you're a _sweet_ girl – "

"What? I'm just trying to be friends," she fired back at him, offended by his assumption. His wolf whimpered at her response.

"I don't do friends…'specially not with a girl like you," he shot back. Her face dropped instantly and mouth opened into a little o. He realized how what he said sounded like.

He _hurt_ her.

His wolf wanted to rip his head off.

She was biting the inside of her lip and her eyes were glossy. She looked so _small_ right then and there, in every way possible. Of course, he was the idiot responsible for it.

"Ok. Yeah, uh…I should get going. Charlie will be home soon and uh," she got up abruptly. Grabbing her bag, she turned and started making her way to the front door.

"Bella…-"

"Enjoy the cookies."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! Apologies for being absent for so long - college has been kicking my butt this semester. Thankfully, I'm on break now and it has given me some downtime to write. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and followed._

 _I hope your holidays have been wonderful and I wish you a very happy new year! Enjoy!_

 _'_

 _So I lay my head back down_

 _And I lift my hands_

 _And pray to be only yours_

 _I pray to be only yours_

 _I know now you're my only hope_

 _'_

Embarrassed. Hurt. _Mad._ Bella continually rotated through those emotions as she made her way out of _his_ house. More than anything though, she was confused. How the hell did he go from telling her to come in, to telling her that he couldn't be friends with a girl like her?

"What the heck does that even mean? A girl like me?" Bella spat out to herself as she turned out of his drive way. Angry tears were rolling down her small face. She felt like a fool.

What baffled her more was when he _assumed_ that she wanted to be more than friends with him. So much for friendship. She felt pathetic. The hurt ran deep in her heart as the reality of the rejection she just faced began to settle. Her breathing labored and more hot tears ran down her face.

She continued to drive the long, lonely road. Her eyes still blurred with hot tears. She furiously wiped them away. Not far off in the distance, a wolf's howl broke her trance. The howl of the wolf sounded pained, almost like it felt what she was feeling. _Poor wolf,_ she thought.

* * *

Days passed.

Bella kept herself busy, trying to get everything she needed to on track before classes started in a mere couple of weeks. She ignored the ache in her heart and blocked out all feelings in regards to _him._ Bella was having a difficult time trying to understand why her emotions were running high. Of course, when it first happened, she was hurt but she reasoned with herself, concluding that anyone in her situation would be hurt as well. What she was having a hard time grappling with was why she couldn't seem to get him out of her mind. She barely knew him and yet even after what he said, she almost _missed_ him. She had even been avoiding Jake, not wanting to get the 'I told you so.'

To distract herself, Bella had emailed all her professors, introducing herself and asking if they could share their syllabus with her now so she could get ahead. She bought all her books and even completed some of her readings. Some would call it overachieving but Bella called it doing what she loved and school was something she loved.

She was in the kitchen, meal prepping for Charlie, when her phone started ringing. She rinsed off her hands and grabbed her phone. Jake. While a big part of her wanted to ignore the call, the rational part of her knew she had done enough brooding the past couple of days, and that she missed Jake.

With a sigh, she answered the call. "Hey chica."

"Jake, hey," she tried enthusiastically.

"You been avoiding me?"

"No Jake, no. I've just been super busy, trying to get my life in order before school, you know?"

"Messing with you," he chuckled. She laughed nervously.

He continued, "You should come over. I'm working on some bikes, you could keep me company."

"I don't know, Jake. I'm trying to get through a couple more readings before classes start so I won't be bogged down later."

"C'mon, Bells, you can read here," he offered. She contemplated for a second and gave him a soft ok. She needed to stop being so uptight and relax a bit more.

"I'll finish up cooking and be over at 6 or so. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect," he answered happily. On the other end of the phone, Jake had to remind himself to stop getting so giddy when he thought of her.

* * *

Paul knew he messed up bad. He could not seem get her face out of his head. The wolf wouldn't let him forget…maybe the man in him too. He could feel their imprint bond was strained. He wondered if she thought about him as much as he thought of her.

He could not deny that there was a lot of truth in what he said to her that day. A girl like her is not made for a guy like him. From the few interactions he's had with her, along with all the memories in Jake's head, he knew Bella Swan was the spitting opposite of what he is. Like day and night, light and dark.

Nonetheless, he ached for her.

The next couple of days, he got immersed in his 'work', trying to get her off his mind. After the first girl, he realized he was cursed. Even in bed with another girl, his mind was still on _her._ When the girl tried to go for round two, he stopped her, almost feeling sick. Without saying anything, he left her apartment, angrily making his way back to his home on the res.

When he finally made it to his driveway, he saw Sam sitting on the steps of his porch. _Fucking shit._

He got out of his car, slamming the door, hard. Paul had been more broody than usual the past couple of days. He did his part but barely talked, which was usually the norm but he had been avoiding Sam. Sam knew what was going on with him. He really thought things were going to go ok with Bella and Paul but he should have known better. Why did he expect him brother to be even slightly open to the idea of an imprint when he had spent more than half his life alone and closed off from the world?

"What do you want, Sam?"

"You know why I'm here, Paul," Sam said.

"I don't want to have this conversation. There's nothing to talk about," Paul brushed past Sam and made his way into his house. Sam followed right behind.

"Listen man, I gave you your space. I gave you some time to process but this isn't cool. I know you've been distant these past couple of days. What happened? I thought she came by with some cookies or something?"

What the hell, how did he know about that. Paul was sure he never shared that with anyone and his mind never gave away anything even when phased. "How the fuck do you know about that?"

"She talked to me before. Look man, that's not the point. I'm not trying to tell you to have a romantic relationship with the girl. All I'm asking is that you fucking try. Let someone in. Bella seems like a sweet girl. She told me she wanted to be your friend."

"Yeah, well, that won't be happening. Pretty sure she hates me now. I told her I couldn't be friends with a girl like her," Paul said, his tone almost regretful.

"For fucks sake Paul, what the hell? Are you trying to push away everyone in your life who might even remotely care for you?" Sam was referring to Bella but also indirectly to himself.

Paul stayed silent for a while. Deep down, Paul knew the reason behind the why he is the way he is. He's afraid of losing those that matter to him. Why open yourself up to the possibility of losing?

"She won't fall for a guy like me. Why the fuck would I set myself up for rejection, huh?"

"I guess you'll never know," and with that, Sam walked away, hoping that he knocked some sense into his hard-headed brother.

* * *

Bella arrived at Jake's a little later than she expected. It was almost sundown when she got there. She had gotten carried away with cooking and packing some up for Jake. She quickly made her way into his garage, holding a tote with containers of food.

"Sorry I'm late! I just got carried away cooking," she yelled out as she came into the garage. Jake looked up from his work, eyes landing on her and smiley face.

"I was starting to think you ditched me," he joked, giving her a bear hug.

"Never," she responded softly. Hearing her say that, all the feelings that Jake had shoved away for her started to resurface. His hug lasted longer than expected, which went unnoticed by Bella, something Jake was thankful for.

"I made you some pasta, sandwiches, and cookies," Bella said as she placed the tote on a nearby table.

As he rummaged through the tote, opening the container that held the sandwiches, "You spoil me."

While he inhaled the food, Bella made her way over to bikes, assessing their condition. She knew nothing about them but was interested. All she did know was that they were dangerous. When she was in Driver's Ed in high school, her instructor would always say, motorcycle drivers' equaled organ donors.

"You ride these or are you fixing them for someone?"

With a mouthful of food, he mumbled, "Boys and I ride them."

"Hmm. Well, be careful when you do." She took a seat on an old, rugged couch. Jake took in the softness of her voice and the sweet meaning behind her words. He carefully watched her, her tiny body curled up in the corner of the couch, her eyes roaming the garage in awe. When her eyes landed on him, she gave him a small smile. She didn't even know the effect she was having on him.

"So, uh, you excited for school?" Her eyes lit up at the question. "Of course!"

"You're odd, you know that?" he teased.

Grinning, she tucked her hair behind her ear and answered, "Don't I know it. But if I'm odd, then you're what?"

He threw an oiled towel at her and she sunk deeper in the couch trying to avoid it as she giggled. Jake couldn't help but take note of how simple things were when he was with her. Jake moved to work on the bikes as Bella pulled out one of her books. They fell into comfortable silence. Since she came to the reservation today, Bella felt somewhat fuller, less strained. She barely made sense to herself. The comfortable silence eventually led to Bella's eyes growing heavy and before she knew it, she dozed off.

Jake enjoyed the silence with her. When he looked up, he saw her sleeping. One elbow on the arm of the couch, failing to keep her head up, the other hand splayed across her book. As he studied her, a howl broke his trance. It seemed it wasn't only his trance that was broken, Bella stirred and groggily woke up. "Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep."

Before he could respond, there was another howl. Then another and another. Jake had to go. "Don't apologize but I actually have to go."

"Yeah, no same. It's getting late." Gathering her stuff, she gave him a quick hug and left. As Bella drove out of the driveway from his garage, she could have sworn she saw a wolf in her rearview mirror.

The drive was quiet and pitch dark, with no other light besides the ones coming from her headlights. She suddenly felt uneasy, as if she was being watched. Her skin began to crawl, goosebumps taking over her entire body. Her eyes still fixed upon the road, she tried to ignore the feeling. Before she could react, a figure came into view a few feet ahead of her. The closer she got, the wider her eyes grew. There stood a man with a sadistic smile of his face and _red_ eyes. She couldn't break on time and her car collided hard with him, filliping up once and landing upside down. As her airbag deployed, her head hit the back of her seat with significant force. The wind was knocked out of her. Shards of glass from the windows of her car flew everywhere. She felt all the blood rush to her head, the effect of hanging upside down, still buckled in. She expected pain but instead felt a rush of energy.

Bravely, she unbuckled her seatbelt and thankfully it came undone. Her side of the window had completely shattered and she attempted to scooch herself out. Her body felt heavy and only her head poked out. Suddenly, she remembered the man she just hit. Panic set in as she realized she may have killed a man. Turning her head to where he once stood, she saw the figure _approach_ her. What the hell?

Bella tried to get the rest of her body out but she was frozen. All she could do was stare as the man came closer. His face came into view and once again, she saw his red eyes and that smile. Fear gripped her. He knelt right in front of her.

"I'm going to enjoy th—" his icy voice was cut off as _wolves_ yanked him away. Was she dreaming? Two took him to the woods, while one stood tall right in front of her, looking into her eyes. They seemed to stare at each other for an eternity. The three wolves emerged from the woods. Bella's eyes grew heavy and the pain started to set in, adrenaline fading away. When she opened them again, there stood _Paul and Sam?_ She blinked again, her vision blurred.

"Paul?" she slurred. She groaned as whoever it was pulled her body out from the car. She felt strong arms picking her up, carrying her. When she looked up, she was sure it was _him._

"Myhead, mhm hurts," she murmured, unconsciously drawing closer into his chest.

"I know, I got you," she heard a whisper. She felt his body move towards who she guessed was Sam. Then a third body emerged, _Jacob?_

"Take her to Sue's," she heard Sam say.

"I'll take her," Jake volunteered. A growl erupted from Paul's chest and she felt it course throughout his body as he held her.

"Paul will take her." She heard Jake muffle out a sour response and heard him leave. "She'll be ok, Paul."

"Am I dreaming?" she asked groggily, mouth dry, head pounding, and vision even more blurred now. If she wasn't dreaming, why would Sam be reassuring Paul that she would be ok. Not like he cared.

Paul looked down at her, eyes wild. She tried to focus on his face but found herself slowing giving into the darkness.

"You are."

With her eyes closed, she voiced a final comment, "Well, this is one crappy dream," followed by something incoherent.

* * *

Paul and Sam had been patrolling when they had caught the stench of a leech. They monitored it, following the scent all around the woods. They both howled for back up, just to have the other wolves patrolling the rest of the reservation. After sometime of searching, they finally came face to face with the leech and Sam phased to talk to him once they realized he wasn't running.

"What do you want? This area is our territory."

"Apologizes, I did not know this area was claimed. I shall take leave," the vampire responded, amusement coating his words.

"Leave. Next time, we won't be as courteous." The vampire put his hands up in the air and sped away. Sam phased back and told the other wolves, besides Paul and Jake to go back. Paul, Jake, and himself would stay the night, making sure the vampire was truly gone.

When they followed the sickly sweet scent, they stumbled on the vampire crouched near a flipped car. All of them realized that the car belonged to Bella. They wasted no time attacking the vampire. Paul felt as though his heart stopped. His wolf was frantic. As Sam and Jake tore the vampire apart in the woods, his wolf stood right by Bella, eyes staring into hers. Her face had small cuts and he could tell she was out of it. His wolf let out a whimper. Her eyes closed and he started to let out a pained howl. Sam came back, phased back into his human form with a pair of shorts in hand, motioning for Paul to do the same.

"Jake is finishing up with the leech now. Paul you need to calm down before you turn again," Sam warned as he watched his brother slowly lose control at the sight of his imprint hurt.

"Paul?" he heard her slurred voice. He rushed to her side, gaining enough control to get her out of the damaged car. He was assessing her body for damages, looking to see where she was hurt the most. He gathered her up into his arms as she groaned in pain. His heart ached at the sound.

She murmured to him that her head hurt. "I know, I got you," was all that he could say. He was an idiot. He should've protected her, not pushed her away.

When Jake came back from the woods, finished with business, Paul didn't even try to hide how he felt. He was fuming, holding her close to him. The pup had the audacity to try to take her from him and all he could do was growl in response. Had she not been in his arms, he might have attacked.

Her sweet voice broke through, "Am I dreaming?" He looked down at her. He saw her trying to focus looking at him even though her eyes were giving out on her. She was fading fast from what he could tell.

"You are."

"Well, this is one crappy dream," she responded fading out. She went on the mumble something incoherent. He made his way to Sue's clinic with her in his arms. Her tiny body. Paul was so angry at himself. There would be time to wallow in how much of a shitty person he was later. For now, he arrived at the clinic, rushing her in. Sue cared for all of the pack, with two of her children wolves, she was a blessing to the pack. No one was in the clinic besides her.

"She needs help, Sue."

Sue was working on finishing up some paperwork and stayed late on many occasions even after all her patients were gone. When she saw Paul come in with the girl in his arms, she quickly acted.

"Put her on one of the beds. What happened?"

"Leech. Flipped her car."

She saw just how frazzled Paul was. She didn't have to think twice to know what the girl meant to him. And not just any girl, it was Charlie Swan's daughter. Sue ran around stitching her up and running tests. She was definitely concussed and would have lots of bruising. From what she could tell, nothing was broken but she'd be sore for a while. Paul stood in the corner, his eyes wild, watching Sue's every move.

"Paul, she'll be ok. I've stitched up the cut on her head and gave her some pain meds. She has a concussion which we'll see how bad when she wakes up, and nothing is broken. She'll be sore and bruised but nothing that a little bit of time won't fix."

"When will she wake up?"

"She's just a bit out of it right now. Her body is trying to catch up to everything that has happened so probably in the next couple of hours, hopefully. I'll call Charlie."

As she was about to walk out, she heard Paul whisper, "Thank you, Sue." She gave him a smile and a nod in understanding. When Sue was out of the room, Paul took a seat by her bedside. He eyes stared at her as if she would disappear into thin air. Her beautiful face had a couple of scratches, with her forehead bearing the stitched gash. Her hand twitched. Her hand was tiny, finger nails coated with chipped nail polish. Without another thought, he brought his hands up to engulf hers. _It felt so right._

His wolf and his body finally started to calm down, releasing some tension. He heard a soft whisper come from her lips, "Paul." For a moment, he thought she was awake but her eyes were still closed and her chest rose and fell steadily. Even unconscious, she was aware of him.

It tugged at Paul's heart. He had a lot to explain when she woke up and a lot to lose now that he was finally forced to admit to himself how much he cares for her. The brooding wolf placed a small kiss on her hand began to prepare himself for what's to come.


End file.
